Soratobu Kouhoushitsu
, or Public Affairs Office in the Sky, is a Romance comedy. Synopsis Rika Inaba (Yui Aragaki) is a director at Teito TV Network. Ever since her childhood it was been her dream to be a reporter. Yet she frequently causes troubles due to her aggressive interviewing style and eventually gets transferred against her will to be the co-director of an evening information program. She is put in charge of a special feature on uniformed personnel and ordered to interview the Self Defense Forces. First Lieutenant Daisuke Sorai (Go Ayano) became a fighter pilot but injured his foot in an accident and got assigned to a department which he was unprepared for, the Air Staff Office’s Public Relations Department. Ever since the accident, he has never once shown his feelings. However, Daisuke’s superior Sagisaka (Kohei Shibata) saw through his “benign, mild” facade and placed Rika in his care even though the people around him said he was still not ready for it. It chafes at Rika to have her dream destroyed and she psyches herself for a comeback as a reporter by getting a scoop. With that in mind, she is constantly provocative in her speech and conduct towards the members of the Public Relations Department, especially Daisuke. And she says something to Daisuke that she never should … https://jdramas.wordpress.com/2013/03/24/upcoming-spring-2013-dramas/ Cast Main Cast *Yui Aragaki as Rika Inaba *Go Ayano as Daisuke Sorai Air Staff Office *Kyohei Shibata as Masashi Sagisaka *Miki Mizuno as Noriko Yuzuki *Tsutomu Takahashi as Hiromi Maki *Jun Kaname as Kazunori Katayama *Tsuyoshi Muro as Tetsuhiro Higa Teito TV *Katushisa Namase as Mamoru Akutsu *Renn Kiriyama as Toshiki Fujieda *Kiyoshi Shibukawa as Hajime Sakate *Mana Mikura as Tomomi Kouzuka *Tomoya Maeno as Yuichi Otsu *Kenta Kiritani as Takashi Kiritani Others *Moto Fuyuki as ASDF Chief of Staff (ep1,2,10) *Jouji Abe as Kousuke Minenaga (ep1,3) *Hiroyuki Ikeuchi as Katsuhiko Murase (ep1,3) *Atom Shukugawa (ep2) *Yukie Kawamura as Anna Takegawa (ep3) *Shiro Sano as Koichi Takegawa (ep3) *Hideko Hara as Rieko Takegawa (ep3) *Kouji Matoba as Yoshimasa Koga (ep4-5) *Natsumi Ishibasi (ep4) *Ken Yahagi as Usui (ep5-6) *Keiko Nishi as Asano (ep5-6) *Ryohei Suzuki as Saeki (ep7) *Akina Minami as Akie Yoshikawa (ep8-9) Production Credits *'Original writing:' Hiro Arikawa (有川浩) *'Screenwriter:' Akiko Nogi (野木亜紀子), *'Producer:' Nobuhiro Doi; Aki Isoyama *'Director:' Nobuhiro Doi; Daisuke Yamamuro; Ryosuke Fukuda (福田亮介) *'Music:' Shin Kono Episodes #The two that are stuck at rock bottom... Your tears will change my future. #I am a person that has a "Lack of learning or ability" and is a "Obvious Idiot"... But I will search for answers by myself. #A wedding to be prepared for... Let's always stay smiling. #The reason that a beautiful woman became like a old guy. #Reunited with the past - The very first confession. #The legendary edgy due has returned. #If something happens I am the kind of guy that can not be next to you. Is that still alright? #The 2 seconds where destiny changed. #The mounting feelings - The overflowing tears. #The view that I saw next to you. #Reunited after 2 years~The future that both of them draw in the sky. Recognitions *'77th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Special Award External Links *Official Page *Japanese Wikipedia